verghastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanctioned Psyker Cynthia Donnelon
Sanctioned Psyker Cynthia Donnelon is a sanctioned psyker attached to the Subpono Hunter-Killers. In addition to being a divination-focused psyker, she serves as the pintle gunner on the Devil Dog, using its storm bolter. Background Cynthia Donnelon is part of a family with a long tradition of serving in the Imperial Guard. Born to a Voidborn mother and a father from an Imperial world, her most famous relative is Avitus Donnelon, a stormtrooper who was killed in Inquisitorial service. Her physical frailty and voidborn heritage kept her from joining the Schola Progenium, although her father wished for her to continue the family's martial tradition. However, under the tutelage of her father Cynthia learned of the glory of the Emperor and his servants. Cynthia's latent psychic abilities were discovered relatively late in her life, but she was deemed both powerful and stable enough to join the forces of the Imperial Guard as a combat-ready psyker. She was attached to the Subpono Hunter-Killers, returning to the service of the voidstation that she was born and raised in. Although Cynthia is quiet about her personal life, she left behind a son, named Avitus after his great-uncle, when she went to be trained. She uses her maiden name predominantly, though whether she is unmarried or whether she prefers the honorable reputation of her father's clan over that of the family she married into, is unclear. Cynthia is incredibly neat and cleanly, pious, and lacks any significant combat experience, having a series of fluke events carry her into the service. Octavius Cynthia's comrade and mentor in the Subpono Hunters is Octavius, a guardsman who has been with the unit for much longer than she has. Octavius is a sensible man, and values his comrade's divination as a tool to help their unit on the battlefield. That Cynthia reminds him of his own daughter is part of their bond, and he wishes to do his best to help Cynthia survive the hazards of battle. Confirmed Kills and Awards As a gunner on the Devil Dog, Cynthia has recorded the following kills: * Renegade Guardsman (Autocannon) x1 * Chimera Troop Transport (Loaded) x2 * Renegade Guardsman (Leman Russ Gunner) x2 She has received the Subpono Valorous Conduct Medal as a reward for her actions fighting the Renegades on Verghast IV. After Action Reports 6/15/17 The Subpono Hunter-Killers engaged light armored enemies escorting Basilisk artillery platforms. Meeting return fire from autocannons and dismounted infantry, they were victorious without a loss. During the fighting, Cynthia engaged a squad of heretics, breaking their morale. As part of the suppressive fire burst, she struck and killed a renegade trooper with an autocannon. 6/22/17 The Subpono Hunter-Killers engaged a medium armored force; flamer tanks, Chimera troop transports, and Leman Russ tanks moving in a convoy across the desert. There were no losses in battle. Cynthia engaged a Chimera troop transport with her pintle-mounted storm bolter, causing extreme damage to the locomotion system resulting in a collision with a second vehicle. The damage from the crash was sufficient to trigger a large explosion, wiping out two pintle-gunners on renegade Leman Russ tanks and1st Letter to Avitus Donnelonsoftening up two further Chimera transports. 6/29/17 The Subpono Hunter-Killers engaged a renegade force, destroying an artillery battery and a Leman Russ tank before REDACTED. Cynthia manned the main gun of the Devil Dog, scoring kills on 5 enemy guardsmen. She also used the meltacannnon to score confirmed kills on 2 REDACTED. Letters The following letters were written by Cynthia to other members of the Imperial Guard or inhabitants of Subpono station. First Letter to Avitus Avitus, my son, I hope that you are doing well in your studies. I pray to the God Emperor for your protection every day. My unit is serving the Emperor on Verghast IV, where we are dealing with renegades. I hope that you never walk away from the righteous path as they have. Some day when you are old enough, I hope that you find an opportunity to read these letters yourself. I have no doubt that your father will read them to you. I do not know if I will return from this war; I hope to do so every day, but I am a tool in the service of the Emperor. Do not loathe me for this; Emperor willing you will find yourself with the luxury of duty that I have found. Even if you do not, however, I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors. I would give any worldly possession to return to you. WIth love, Your mother, Cynthia. Category:Player Characters